


turkey feet and fish stink

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: He smirks. "It looks like you dipped your toes in dog shit."
Tooru's lips thin out in a petulant pout before curling slightly at the sides. "You would know."
The memory slams to the forefront of Issei's mind, and he drops his head to hide his face. "Taka still owes me a pair of socks."





	

There's arguing from the front of the apartment, but the words are jumbled behind the closed door so Issei just tunes them out. If it were serious, there would be more shouting, more name calling, a need to drag Issei and Tooru into the mix to act as referees. But since they're not being dragged in, Issei blocks out the arguing and turns his focus back to the sight in front of him.

Honestly, he never thought he'd be attracted to feet before. He's seen too much of Takahiro's turkey feet to ever consider the appendages cute or beautiful in any way, but staring down at Tooru's delicate toes and the way his foot curves inwards toward his heels or the way the slope arches just _so_ towards his calf, Issei can't deny that he's attracted to _these_ feet at least. Just like the rest of him, Tooru's feet are beautiful. Except...

"That color is fuckin' ugly," he mumbles. It takes too much effot to open his jaw completely, so he's sure the only reason why Tooru gives an indignant gasp is because Issei's mouth is right next to his ear. He's sure his chin digging into the other man's shoulder isn't exactly comfortable, but they've sat through six toes like this and he hasn't been shoved away, so he figures Tooru is fine. Just for good measure, he digs his chin in even more.

"This is a perfect color to compliment the fall weather," Tooru says, his voice a bit pinched. Issei's sure he has that 'high and mighty' look he likes to don when he tries to act superior.

"It looks like shit."

"You take that back!" _now_ is when Tooru shoves him away, straightening and leaning backwards to unbalance Issei. He chuckles, and flounders for a moment, before he rightens himself and moves to sit so he can stare at Tooru's face. Yeah, he has that look.

He smirks. "It looks like you dipped your toes in dog shit."

Tooru's lips thin out in a petulant pout before curling slightly at the sides. "You would know."

The memory slams to the forefront of Issei's mind, and he drops his head to hide his face. "Taka still owes me a pair of socks."

Tooru laughs softly, pausing in his task to glance up at him. Issei can feel his soul leaving his body when he meets Tooru's unfairly beautiful brown eyes. Issei used to hate how amazing Tooru's eyes were--actually, he used to hate how amazing Tooru looked _in general._ It's unfair for one human being to look so fuckin' beautiful all the time, even if their nails are painted ugly colors or their glasses are something Issei's gramps would wear--not to mention the amount of unsettling plaid pants he owns yet manages to wear flawlessly or the piss-yellow sweatervest with the alien printed on the breast pocket that he wears almost every weekend because it's his favorite. Issei hates it all, yet wouldn't change a single thing.

There's a thud from the living room that causes them to jump apart. They glance at the door, but when there's no angry shout or cry of pain, Issei turns back to Tooru.

Without missing a beat, he reaches forward, cups Tooru's cheek, and tilts him just so so that their lips meet. His lips are soft, like usual, and little puffs of warm air ghost over his face as Tooru breathes through his nose. Issei leans forward even more until Tooru has to drop the nail brush and support his weight on his hands to keep them both upright.

Tooru pulls away before Issei can _really_ get into it, his voice husky when he says, "If you distract me from my nails I'll hurt you."

Issei rolls his eyes and steals another kiss before pulling back completely, a short laugh trailing him. He knows how pissy Tooru can get when his nails get screwed with. One time Hajime accidentally switched two nail brushes, ruining the colors, and Tooru alternated between crying, screaming, and tossing all of Hajime's socks in the dishwasher. None of them were happy that week.

"I'll go check on the others," Issei says as he moves to stand and stretch. His back cracks in multiple spots and his knees ache, and he can already imagine his three asshole boyfriends calling him an old man. Tooru just nods at him and turns back to his toes. Even from up here the color still looks like shit.

-x-x-x-

His eyes drift close as the smooch is pressed against the tip of his nose. It's so soft Takahiro is sure it doesn't even happen, until his eyes are opening and he sees Hajime pulling away, his lips tugged into a smile. It feels like the sun is shining down on him with that look, and Takahiro feels his insides flip (Hajime's looks have his stomach flipping, whereas Issei causes butterflies and Tooru causes constipation. Hajime's feeling is his favorite.)

It never ceases to amaze Takahiro how different his boyfriend can be behind closed doors where strangers can't see him. Usually he's stoic and reserved, known to be brusque and no-nonsense and not one for PDA. But in the privacy of their home he lets loose, his laughter booms and echoes, he's quick to smile and eager to touch. Takahiro loves a cuddly Hajime, and seeing as how their petty squabbling over a video game was verging on annoying, he knew he wanted to change that before it escalated. And what better way to do that then by a trust fall that would have Hajime wrapping his swole arms around Takahiro's tiny waist?

What he didn't expect was the trust fall to fail, and for Hajime to unceremoniously dump him to the floor when he realized what was going on.

He managed to catch Hajime's wrist before the other walked too far and pulled him down to the floor on top of him in a bruising jumble of limbs, then wrapped his arms around him, trapping Hajime on top of his body.

He expected a mean retort, a sharp comment. Not the kiss pressed softly to the tip of his nose.

He leans forward and steals a kiss from Hajime, not wanting to break the contact. Their kiss deeps as Hajime settles more fully on top of Takahiro, thighs tightening and groin practically grinding down against his lower stomach. Takahiro is shameless with his moan, bucking his hips up to find the friction he suddenly needs.

He's not opposed to grinding against his boyfriend while the two are sprawled out in the middle of their living room. The only people that could possibly walk in on them are in the closed off bedroom, probably doing something similar. They all know Issei has a weird obsession with Tooru's feet and could probably stare at them for hours.

Takahiro's not one to judge though. All his boyfriends have such nice hands that one of his favorite things is to just hold them.

Speaking of which... Hajime's fingers start to crawl across his scalp, attempting to run through the strands, but since his hair is too short, it feels more like ruffling. It sends a shiver down his spine nonetheless, and when Hajime's fingers find a particularly sensitive spot, his moan grows even louder.

Hajime takes that as incentive and plays with the spot near the nape of his neck, his fingers running back and forth over Takahiro's skin while they continue to kiss.

Takahiro could probably stay like this all day. Sure, he'd prefer it if they were in a bed and maybe had less clothes on, but he doesn't always get Hajime to himself like this. This needy version of Hajime who hasn't stopped grinding against him, who hasn't stopped kissing him, who hasn't stopped treating him like he's the only one in the world. He doesn't want to move or suggest moving lest he break Hajime out of this trance. Hajime moves to nibble at his ear, to line his neck in sloppy, wet kisses. His hands are sliding under Takahiro's shirt, rising the material higher over his stomach and chest, and Takahiro rises up to help Hajime pull it off--

Hajime squawks as something trips over him, shouting as it crashes to the ground across from them. Takahiro bolts up, wondering if maybe an intruder did happen to break in and is about to steal something of theirs until he makes out the wild curls of Issei.

He slumps back to the ground as Hajime sits up and checks on their boyfriend.

"Idiots, what the hell are you two doing down here?" Issei asks. He doesn't bother getting up completely, instead just props himself up on his hands so he can look the two over.

Takahiro grins and points at his groin. Hajime sighs and covers his face while Issei just chuckles.

Then, somehow, another body is being added to the mix as Issei shoves Hajime down on top of Takahiro again.

"Should have called us if you two were gonna cuddle." he's on his side with Hajime still resting on top of Takahiro, but Issei has his arms wrapped around Hajime's waist. He curls until he's able to burrow his face against Takahiro's shoulder, his cocky grin slipping into something more content. This close, Takahiro can make out the outline of his busy eyebrows, and sees he missed a few hairs in the grooming process. People like to think his eyebrows are unruly and he doesn't do anything about them, but since he's dating someone as high-maintenance as Tooru, he's learned to create his own style.

Takahiro bends until he can kiss Issei's forehead, loving the feeling of being surrounded by two of his favorite people. His hard-on has gone down, despite Hajime wiggling on top of him until he's comfortable, his thighs still caged around Takahiro and groin still pressed against his. But he ignores that and focuses more on the fact that he's warm and happy. His ass is starting to hurt from digging into the hardwood floor, and he's sure by now his shirt really is stained, but Issei flings a leg over his and pulls himself even closer, effectively trapping Takahiro.

He doesn't mind this though. This is fine. He sighs contentedly and tightens his grip on Hajime's waist, letting his eyes drift shut so he can fully enjoy this moment.

Until it's ruined by an annoyed huff and a pillow smacking his face.

He jolts, sending Hajime crashing to the side and Issei rolling away. They all look up at a pouting Tooru, hands on hips and lower lip sticking out.

"You should have called me if you were piling up like this."

Issei snorts. "We'd still have to wait on your shit-stained nails to dry."

Tooru kicks Issei's leg. "I'll have you know it's called _Lady Godiva_ and it's a wonderful color to compliment my outfits for the next week."

Hajime catches one of Tooru's hands and studies the color. Tooru starts to beam at the attention until Hajime drops his hand and crawls back to Takahiro. "Yeah, no, it looks like shit."

A squawk from Tooru is all the warning they get before he grabs another pillow and hits Hajime in the back of the head.

Issei and Takahiro don't move from their spot as their idiot boyfriends engage in a pillow fight. Their positions switch so Issei is spooning Takahiro, his face tucked against the back of Takahiro's neck. He looks this position. Loves being wrapped up in someone's arms, feeling safe and content. He watches as the other two wrestle and fight over one of their thicker pillows, until Hajime gets it and is about to send it straight into Tooru's face when the other man reaches behind the couch and pull out another pillow. Huh.

His eyes drift shut once more to the sound of the pillow fight. Part of him would love to join in, but he doesn't want to move out of Issei's arms.

Eventually, the fight settles down. Blankets and pillows are dumped over the two, pulling them from their cat nap. Hajime and Tooru are breathless and red in the face, but smiles curl at the edges of their lips. They probably made out before joining them, not that Takahiro blames them.

"You three would catch a cold down here if it weren't for me," Tooru huffs as he helps situate blankets and pillows. Takahiro feels himself being lifted in parts as Hajime shoves a blanket under him, then a pillow to cushion his head. He smiles at the other man before shifting until he's comfortable again. Issei goes back to spooning him and Hajime soon lays down in front, with Tooru on the other side. Blankets are thrown over everyone, and more than one contented sigh is heard. 

It's probably some time in the afternoon and they're all curled together, eyes drifting closed as they soak up the warmth and comfort of each other. Takahiro is sure Issei is already asleep, his breath almost too hot as he breathes against Takahiro's neck. The bastard probably won't have any issues sleeping tonight either. 

Hajime wiggles back against his front, his butt pressed directly against his groin. Takahiro groans, Tooru laughs, and Hajime shushes him. "Just tryna get comfy," Hajime whispers. He twists his head though until he can see Takahiro, and pecks him once on the cheek again before turning back around. Takahiro wraps his arms around Hajime's waist and brings him closer. An arm is thrown just below his as Tooru sandwiches Hajime between them, effectively trapping the smaller male. Hajime sighs, but they both know he doesn't mind this. 

Impromptu cuddle piles wasn't exactly something Takahiro knew he'd be getting when he agreed to join this mess of a relationship with these three, but he doesn't mind it one bit. He's surrounded by love, he knows how much he's cared for, and he wouldn't change a thing about their relationship. 

Until Issei sleep farts, stinking up the room. Takahiro is just about to pull away when Hajime replies with his own fart.

Tooru's sigh is loud and sad. "No more fish for you Hajime."

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of unedited/rushed maybe but I wanted to get it out there. this came about bc of the toenail scene (before the shit comment) and the hair ruffle scene (it was supposed to be the other way around **shrugs** ) thx tho goes to my skype squad for the pairing help. this was also my first time writing makki and mattsun so I hope I did ok :/
> 
> kudos/comments <3  
> [tumblr](http://ushijimaenthusiast.tumblr.com)


End file.
